


Dinner’s Ready! ~

by LokeRosing



Series: Yandere Strawhats [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fucked Up, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, Yandere Strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokeRosing/pseuds/LokeRosing
Summary: He was theirs. Their captain, their darling, their saviour. No one else's. Why couldn't people just understand that?





	Dinner’s Ready! ~

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! IF YOU ARE AN INNOCENT CINNAMON ROLL, EXIT THIS PAGE AND GO READ SOME FLUFF. DO NOT CONTINUE READING!
> 
> Now that no one can sue me, I just want to say one thing. Yes, I'e already posted this, but it was delated. Thank you zixinyu who contacted me on tumblr, I don't think I would have had reposted it otherwise.
> 
> Now, onto the story!

* * *

 

 

Sanji whistled a happy tune as he stirred the soup, a smile spread on his lips.

He was listening to the laughter out on deck, of Usopp playing with _him,_ of Robin and Brooks giggling from the duos messing around, of Namis half hearted scolding. Sanji whistling was replaced by happy humming.

Everyone on the ship were thrilled, the joy like electricity on deck, and really, how could you blame them?

Finally, _finally,_ the day had **_finally_ ** come! Two years of waiting, months of planning, weeks of preparations and after all the obstacles, the day had come. Sanji giggled, clapping his hands together, the joy coursing through him making him want to just jump up and down.

It hadn’t been easy to come to this point, quite the contrary in fact. Everytime that they thought they had had an opening, something or someone just _had to_ **_get in the way._ ** And it had become harder and harder to stop whatever tried to get in their way.

 

Yosaku and Johnny had been easy to fool, both of them too captivated by Zoro to notice anything else. They hadn’t been able to comprehend the _perfection_ of _him,_ not noticing how Sanji would give _him_ better food than the rest of the crew, hadn’t heard when Nami would sneak inside the boy’s room, taking a seat beside _him_ , running her fingers through _his_ hear as he slept, didn’t notice the delighted shivers running up Usopp's back or the blush that would spread over his cheeks anytime _he_ would praise him.

The only thing they questioned was why Zoro had decided to follow _him_ , daring to _question_ his decision, asking if it wouldn’t be better if he **_left_ ** with **_the two of them!_ ** Anger coursed through Sanji veins at the meager thought! But, it was _fine._ Zoro had made _sure_ that those two would _never try to separate them_ **_ever_ ** _again._

 

Vivi had been a bit harder to fool. She was a smart girl, after all. Hell, she’d nearly figured it out! But, she hadn’t. No one _really_ understood, except for _them._ Everyone on the crew understood _it,_ and they made sure that only those who did were allowed to travel with them for a longer time.

But, Vivi had still wanted to stay with the crew, to travel with them. She’d been captivated with _him,_ but not in the right way. Not in _their_ way. But, seeing that she wasn’t backing down, Sanji had decided to act. A few well chosen words to the king, and Vivi had been forbidden to travel with them, or really do anything but stay in the castle. Both Chopper and _him_ had been sad to see her go.

 

Sanji remembered being uncertain of Chopper at first. He’d looked so innocent, seemingly looking up to _him_ like a boy looking up to his big brother. Sanji had feared that they would have had to stage a small _accident_ for the reindeer, which would have been such a pain. After all, _he_ had taken a liking to the creature, and would without a doubt be _devastated_ if anything happened to the him.

Thankfully, they never had to go to such measures. After they had found the small animal cutting of a strand of _his_ hair one night, and later seen Chopper keeping it under his pillow, they understood that Chopper was _just like them_. That, even though he was more innocent than they were, he still understood that _he_ was **_perfect._ ** And, Chopper had the potential to understand _it_ on a deeper level later in his life.

He’d been accepted into the crew with open arms.

 

Robin had been a puzzle. At first, everyone on the crew was wary of the woman, always keeping their weapons of choice close. Sanji admits, if she would have tried anything, he would have _cut her up_ with the closets _knife._ But, just like with Chopper, she’d proven herself worthy.

It had been when they had gone to a restaurant to celebrate the creation of the Straw Hat Pirates, four month anniversary if Sanji remember correctly. Sanji did remember that _he_ had been extremely excited, jumping in place as they had stood in line for the restaurant. He’d been gushing about the ‘ _Cool servers_ ’, and ‘ _How the food would taste so good, even if it wouldn’t be on the same level as Sanjis_ ,’.

And, after waiting for _half an hour,_ in the _cold_ of evening, the restaurant had turned them **_down_ ** just because, according to the restaurant, **_he_ ** _didn’t meet_ **_their standards._ ** Sanji had had to stop Zoro before he had tried to cut the throat of every single one in the restaurant. After all, _he_ was there! _He_ didn’t need to see something so grotesque.

When night had come, Sanji and the rest of the crew, except for Robin, had gone in the darkness of night to show that restaurant _their standards,_ but, they’d been too late. The restaurant had been in flames, corpses with broken spines burning in and outside the wreck. Confused, they had gone back to the ship, where they’d been met by a smiling Robin.

“Did you have a nice stroll?”, She’d asked, sipping on her tea, her eyes never leaving theirs.

Just like Chopper, she’d been welcomed with open arms.

 

Franky’s understanding had been a process. It had been entertaining seeing the man lose himself in his embrace, how he slowly became one of them. It had been _incredible_ to see Franky's first kill, to see how the _terror_ had turned into _satisfaction_ as he’d stared at his bloodied hands.

Franky had been so confused, so conflicted of the feelings clashing inside of him. But, he’d _understood,_ and that was the important thing.

He’d been the sixth to be welcomed with open arms.

 

Brook had been a little like Franky, conflicted by his feelings, but he’d understood faster than the shipwright had. Fifty years ago, Brook would have been one of those who wouldn't have understood, but after fifty years of isolation, anyone would change, and of course would one see the person that brought one out of that isolation as _perfect_.

And so, Brook had been accepted with open arms.

 

Everything had been perfect. They were together, following **_him,_ ** _chasing their dreams,_ even though _his_ dream was the only one that _actually mattered._

And then, **_It_ ** had happened. They had been _separated,_ and for the first time in so long, Sanji had been alone again. It had been **_terrible_** _ **.**_ It had been just like **_before him._ **

Sanji couldn’t feel. No matter what he did, he felt no rage, no sadness, no happiness, **_noth_** _ **ing.**_ The only time Sanji felt anything was when he got the news of Ace’s death.

He’d been so angry, still _was_ , at Ace. How _dared_ he hurt _him_ like this? How could he? Didn’t he know that it nearly had _destroyed_ **_their_** savior? If only Ace had survived, then Sanji could show him what happens to those who hurt **_their_** Captain.

 

After the two years, they had changed. **_It_** had been like a wake up call. Suddenly, they understood that at any time, they could lose **_their_** _darling_ again, and that **_could not happen._** It had been then that they started to come up with ideas of how they would be able to keep **_their_** Angel safe.

Then, of course, _Torao_ had showed up. He’d been a major obstacle in their plans. He wasn’t like the others before him. He wasn’t _oblivious_ like Johnny and Yasuko, or _trusting_ like Vivi. He had been _smart,_ seen all the signs, and, he’d figured it out.

He’d compared them to the Do _nquixote Pirates_ , of all people, and told them that he would do anything to make sure **he** didn’t get hurt, even threatening to take him **_away from them._** Sanji felt new rage run through him just thinking about it. Did he really think that he could take **_their_** Luffy away? No no _no no_ **_no no_** **_N_** _ **O!**_ _Never_. They would _never_ allow anyone, _especially_ not some piece of filth, to take Luffy away from them. He was **_theirs_** , no one else's. Why couldn’t people understand that?

But, Torao had nearly succeeded in his _devious_ task. He’d tempted **_their_** Luffy with adventure, laughs, jokes, and forced **_their_** Luffy _to_ _fall in_ ** _love_** _with_ _him_. And that simply wouldn’t do. Seeing their Luffy smiling at someone who wasn’t one of them, touching someone that wasn’t one of them, it had made them sick.

But, it had been easy to fix. **_Their_ ** Luffy may be oblivious sometimes, but walking in on your so called “ _lover”_ kissing someone else could break anyone's heart.

Nami had been perfect for the role of distressed maiden, screaming at Torao to leave her alone, telling Luffy of how Torao had forced her up against a wall and started kissing her against her will. Torao had tried to tell Luffy what had actually happened, but it had been too late. Luffy’s heart had already been broken.

That night, their Luffy had cried with his crew surrounding him, with them cuddling him, kissing his hair, telling him how he was perfect, and that Torao was nothing more than trash, and that **they** would **_never_ ** leave him.

And when **_their_ ** sweetheart had passed out from crying, they had made sure that Torao _never_ would be able to try to take **_their_ ** Luffy away again. He’d tried to scream for **_their_ ** Luffy, but they took care of it before he could wake him up. He’d looked so heartbroken, almost like he’d **actually** loved **_their_ ** Luffy. But hey, maybe that piece of _trash_ could find real love at the bottom of the ocean.

 

Jinbe was the newest part of their family, and also the newest one that had to prove himself. His test had been intervened with the _Vinsmoke Incident_ , as they had started to call it.

The whole thing had been a pile of shit. Sanji had been taken away from his crew, and even though he knew he needed to go back to **_his_ ** Luffy, he’d never had the opportunity. Judge had had guards surrounding him at _all times,_ and Sanji could barely _breathe_ without getting suspicious looks. But that wasn’t all.

Of _course_ **_their_** Luffy had come after him, he always tried to save them. Sanji knew that Luffy would have been killed if he’d tried anything, so Sanji, in a desperate attempt to stop him, had been forced to, _been forced to,_ ** _to_** **_hurt him_**. Sanji still punishes himself every night because of it.

He’d kicked _his_ _beautiful_ Luffy, before he’d left him. Sanji had heard Luffy crying for him, begging him not to go, _not to leave him alone like_ ** _Ace_** _and_ ** _Torao,_** and when Luffy had broken down in sobs, Nami had screamed at him, asking him if he’d forgotten their promise. Her scream had broken him out of the haze he’d been trapped in, and with a clear mind, he was able to think up a plan.

That night, Sanji had cut the throats of every single Vinsmoke, and had watched in satisfaction as the blood had stained their sheets. When he was sure that they would not bother them anymore, he’d strolled down the corridors, killing anyone that came in his way. He’d arrived in front of his ex-future bride’s door pretty much covered in blood. Pudding had been awake, and had screamed in fear at seeing him, before she’d tried to attack him, but she was weak and _easily_ overpowered.

Covered in blood, he’d walked back to the place he knew _his_ Luffy was waiting. The rain had made the roads overflow with mud, which had made it harder to meet his destination, but after half an hour of running, he’d arrived.

Luffy had been sleeping in Chopper’s embrace, with Nami running her fingers through his hair, as Brook had been humming a lullaby. It would have looked peaceful if it weren't for the thousands of _corpses_ surrounding them, their blood staining the grass and guts strewn around the clearing. He stepped over a corpse, walking towards them. They hadn’t noticed him, or at least, that had been what he’d thought.

Pain had erupted from his back, as someone had kicked him. He’d been flown forwards, landing in front of _his_ Luffy. Chopper had started to growl, and Nami and Brook had drawn their weapons, glaring down at him. Sanji hadn’t paid them any mind, simply turning around, glancing at the fishman that had attacked him.

“You dare come back, **_traitor?”,_ ** Jinbei had growled, and _something_ had flashed in his eyes, _something_ so _familiar._ Sanji had smiled. He had liked, still does like, Jinbei, and it was good that the fishman would be welcomed with open arms into the crew.

“Why are you smiling, Sanji- _’San’?”,_ Brook had mocked, as he had lifted his sword to Sanji’s neck, dark empty sockets glaring down at him.

Sanji’s smile had grown bigger, it had probably looked crazed, as he had taken out Pudding’s head from the bag that he’d thrown over his shoulder. Her face was still bloody, who knew that someone would bleed so much after getting their eyes cut out of their skull? He’d presented it to his crew, before he’d thrown it in front of their feet.

“I just had to tie some loose ends, but I’m ready to go home now.”

They had been sceptic, but they knew that Sanji had _always_ been loyal, and that this was just one _small_ exception. They’d forgiven Usopp once, so why not do it again? But even though most of the crew had forgiven him, Jinbei wasn’t as quick to do the same.

“Hurt him again, and I won’t kill you. But you’ll wish I had,” he’d growled. Sanji had laughed. He hadn’t expected anything less from the fishman.

And then everything with Wano had-

Sanji’s thoughts were interrupted as the door to the kitchen opened, hooves clicking on the wooden floor soon after. Sanji turned around, looking down on the doctor with a smile.

“You seem happy,” Chopper smiled, seemingly just as thrilled as Sanji.

“How could I not be?”, Sanji giggled, putting his hands on his hips, grinning down at the doctor. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but before he did, he looked onto the deck, making sure **_their_ ** Luffy wasn’t in earshot. “Do you have _it?”,_ He asked when he was sure **_their_ ** Luffy wouldn’t be able to hear.

Chopper nodded, putting his hoof into his medical bag, taking out a small vial filled with a green substance.

“Make sure that you use everything, or it won’t work.”

Sanji nodded, taking hold of the vial. **_Their_** Luffy was _very_ _tolerant_ when it came to medicine and poisons, and to create something that would tire him, but not knock him out had probably been hard for the young doctor.

He turned around, opening one of the cabinets, taking out one of their finest bowls, before he put it down on the sink. Blowing on the soup, he poured it into the bowl. He holds up the vail once more, examining it for a few seconds, before he pours the substance into _their_ Captains soup, making sure everything went in. The soup bubbled, letting out a small puff, before it settled once more. The soup was done, and now, there was no turning back. Not like they would ever _want to._

“Is it done?” Sanji _nearly_ flinched at the new voice, but, instead of doing something so pitiful, he turned around, gazing at the newly arrived man.

“Warn somebody before you just appear, fucking Marimo,” Sanji growled, glaring at the green haired male. “And yes, it is. And aren't you supposed to keep an eye on _him?”_

“Usopp's on it,” Zoro answered, ignoring the glare from the chef. Taking a few steps forwards, Zoro studied the soup. “Is this _really_ all it is?” He was unimpressed, and if that didn’t _piss_ Sanji _off-_

“If it looks suspicious, he may not eat it all,” Chopper cut Sanji’s thoughts off. “And we don’t know when our next chance will be.” He glanced up at Sanji, as if telling him to calm down.

Yes, Chopper was right. If Sanji caused a scene, **_their_** Luffy could hear, and then _everything_ they had done would be _in_ _vain_.

Sanji took a deep breath, before he took hold of the bowl, setting it down at the head of the table. The whole table was decorated with candles and flowers, everything placed on a white tablecloth. It was beautiful, but really, it wouldn’t have been acceptable if it had been any less. This day was supposed to be _perfect_ after all.

Soon, Sanji will call that dinner is ready, and **_their_ ** little sun will run in. He will be confused, Sanji _never_ decorates the table, but he’ll be distracted by the food. Sanji will lead him to the head of the table, pulling out his chair. Luffy will laugh, saying that Sanji’s acting weird, but Brook will crack a skull joke, and **_their_ ** oblivious little _darling_ will be distracted once more.

It will be just like any other dinner, except everyone will have their eyes on their Captain as he’ll eat his food, all waiting in anticipation.

Soon. _Soon_. **_Soon_**. That’s the only thing that will inhabit their thoughts.

And then, **_their_ ** Luffy’s eating will slow down. Maybe he will start yawning, or maybe he’ll start rubbing his eyes. He’ll tell them that he feels woozy, or maybe he’ll say he’s sleepy, but whatever he says doesn’t matter.

Zoro will come up to him, ask him if he’s alright, _even though they all knew the answer._ After their Luffy answers, Zoro will pick him up bridal style. Their Luffy will complain and ask Zoro to put him down, but at that point, he’ll probably not have the energy to put any heart into it.

Zoro’ll carry him across the deck, with the rest of the crew following, before they descend under the deck, into the heart of the ship. Usopp will open the hidden door into _their_ Luffy’s new room, and Zoro will put him down onto his new bed.

Franky had really outdone himself with the room. It was a nice sea blue, with thick windows showing of the depths of the sea, with big curtains hanging on the side of them. The bed was in the middle of the room, and a king size bed would still be too small to describe it. On it lays at _least_ a dozen pillows, and a few stuffed animals, and the cover was thick so that their little savior wouldn’t freeze.

There is a bookshelf with books that Robin will read to him, and a box filled with toys, paper and pens so that Usopp and Chopper will be able to play with him. Not anything to hard, of course. **_Their_ ** Luffy will be too _fragile_ for that.

They know that their Luffy will be weak and tired, and it will only get worse as the weeks go by, but they need to make _sure_ that **_their_ ** Luffy _will be_ **_safe!_ ** And if they need to hurt him to accomplish that, well, that was a small fee to pay.

Plus, Chopper said that he’ll only have to drink the potion for one or two months, and after that he’ll have lost so much strength that drinking it or not drinking it won’t matter anymore. He’ll be to weak to leave his bed, and then, he’ll finally be safe. **_He’ll finally be completely theirs_** **.**

Sanji shivered at the thought.

He turned around, seeing Zoro and Chopper, who were both smiling, both with glazed over eyes. They were probably thinking about it as well.

“Shall we?”, Sanji grinned, breaking the two out of their daze. They took a deep breath, scolding their crazed smiles, before nodding.

Sanji walked forwards, with Zoro and Chopper just behind him, until he stood in the doorway. He could see everyone on the deck turning towards him, their eyes heated with anticipation.

 

Zoro’s grip on his swords tightened.

Nami’s fingers jerked.

Usopp shivered.

Choppers fur stood on end.

Robin’s smile spread.

Franky’s eye twitched.

Brook nearly broke the guitar he was holding.

Jinbe licked his lips.

_“Dinner’s ready! **~** ”_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope I didn't scar you for life. If I did, you can't sue me! I did warn you!
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day, or night, or morning, or whenever you read this! And, if you have time, please leave a comment!
> 
> See you when I see you!


End file.
